


Это тоже работа

by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: Gakuen K -Wonderful School Days-, K Project
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Summary: Изменение возраста персонажей, Суо тут лет шесть, а вот Ята старше.Арт нарисован мышью.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Это тоже работа

**Author's Note:**

> Изменение возраста персонажей, Суо тут лет шесть, а вот Ята старше.
> 
> Арт нарисован мышью.

  
[Полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/fd/8e/3N9U3TuG_o.jpg)


End file.
